


Choosing Between Two

by agoldengalaxy



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Guilt, Spoilers for Cobra Kai Season 2 and 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy
Summary: Miguel is tasked with taking care of a drunk Johnny, who is blaming himself for...everything. So Miguel also has to talk some sense into him.
Relationships: Miguel Diaz & Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Choosing Between Two

**Author's Note:**

> I finished cobra kai and no, I am not okay but I'll be damned if I don't write father/son shit for these two
> 
> kudos/comments always appreciated!

Miguel was having some trouble sleeping. It was pretty common these days. Most times he’d wake up as if he’d just hit the cold school stairs, gasping and sweaty. It was easy to keep distracted while awake, but while asleep...well, that was a different story.

At least he wasn’t a prisoner in the hospital anymore. Pulling the blankets off of himself, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got to his feet. Standing again was still new, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t proud of himself. And this meant he wouldn’t have to bother his mother to get some fresh air.

Quietly, he left his room and headed to the front door, pulling his shoes on before stepping outside. It was almost chilly, but he was grateful for it. It would help keep him alert. As he shut the door behind him, his eyes lingered on Johnny’s door for a brief moment. He considered going over there, but then thought better of it; it was late. Most likely, he was asleep. So Miguel just shook his head, stuck his hands in his pockets, and started walking. 

He didn’t get very far. As he was heading to the parking lot, a quiet  _ thud _ stopped him in his tracks. It was almost inaudible, but it came from Johnny’s apartment. Pausing, Miguel had to make a decision; but the answer was clear. Walking over to the door, he knocked quietly, clearing his throat. “Sensei?” No response. He tried again. “Sensei? Are you...okay?”

Still no response. His gaze slid downward toward the doorknob, and before he really thought about what he was doing, his hand was curled around it. It was unlocked, so he exhaled and slowly pushed open the door. He expected to be shouted at, that Johnny was maybe in the shower or something, and he shouldn’t have just let himself inside. But what he saw was much, much worse than being yelled at.

Johnny lay face down on the carpet, a couple of beer bottles and cans surrounding him. Immediately, feeling surged into Miguel’s legs as panic filled every inch of his body, rushing to his side. “Sensei! Are you alright?!” The good thing was, Johnny was breathing, and relief soon swept through Miguel as the man slowly opened his eyes, blinking blearily at him.

“Miguel…” he mumbled, smile twitching a little before disappearing again, placing his palms on the ground. “Whatcha yelling for?”

Miguel let out an exasperated breath, taking Johnny’s shoulders, pulling to help him sit heavily against the coffee table. “I thought you...never mind.” Now that panic was gone, he could go back to annoyance and worry. As he tried to think of something to say, Johnny reached for the half-empty (and spilled) beer can. “No!” Miguel slapped his wrist, and the man looked at him, confused and hurt. “Look, you’ve had enough, okay, Sensei? What…” he shook his head, looking around at the empty cans with another sigh. “What’s this for, huh? Why did you drink so much?”

Puffing his cheeks, Johnny turned his gaze downward, and with a start, Miguel realized there were tear tracks on the cheek closest to him. He opened his mouth to say something, but there wasn’t anything to say. Belatedly, Johnny began to answer the question. “‘S my fault. All of it. I wasn’t there for -” he hiccuped, “ - for Robby ‘n that’s what started this mess. You did everythin’ I told you and you were still hurt. Hurt by my own son. And I  _ don’t fuckin’ know why!” _ He reached for the can again, but stopped, instead letting his hand fall into his lap.

Miguel dropped his gaze, pressing his lips together. The moment Johnny had left the hospital after he’d yelled at him, he had regretted doing it. And he still felt a little bad now. It wasn’t Johnny’s fault that he’d fallen. If anything, after seeing what Kreese had turned the Cobra Kais into, he was glad to have shown mercy. He didn’t want to be a bully, and he didn’t think Robby was one, either. “Sensei -”

“Robby wants nothin’ to do with me. Every time I try to make it better I screw it up more. I had to -” his slurred words stopped for a moment, his voice breaking, “I had to choose between you ‘n him.” Those words surprised Miguel, and he was even more surprised when Johnny looked up and he had tears stuck in his eyes as he poked his chest. “I chose you, Miguel. I was there with your mom and grandma while you were getting surgery ‘n I was supposed to meet Robby at the detention center.” A tear rolled down his cheek. “He hates me ‘n he has every right to. I had to choose between two of my fuckin’ kids!”

The boy was stunned silent for a long moment after that. Johnny chose him over Robby. It was…a lot to process, and Johnny had just referred to him as one of his kids. He didn’t even know what to say. “I...I think you just have to give him a little time, that’s all. I forgave you, didn’t I?”

Johnny scoffed, wiping his cheek. “Maybe you shouldn’t’ve. Maybe I don’t deserve it.”

“Hey!” The concern, for a moment, washed away, and Miguel was only left with anger, taking the man by the shoulders, forcing his unfocused eyes to meet his. Johnny looked shocked. “Pull yourself together, Sensei! You’re the only reason I got the surgery in the first place! You’re the only reason I’m walking again! Give yourself some credit!” And then he let go, settling down beside him again with a huff, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. As much as he didn’t like Robby, he knew how much he meant to Johnny. “Look, he’s in a tough position right now, okay? Things’ll never be the same, but that doesn’t mean they can’t improve. I mean, look at me. Nobody thought I’d be okay again, but here I am. Thanks to _ you. _ Not anybody else. You.” He took a deep breath, getting to his feet, grabbing a tissue from the kitchen, and crouched in front of the other. “It’s just like you told me, right? ‘Never accept defeat’? This looks a whole lot like defeat to me.”

The man blinked slowly, dazedly taking the tissue from him to wipe his eyes roughly. “Guess you’re right.”

“Damn right, I’m right,” Miguel huffed, standing up fully, walking to stand beside him. “It’s gonna work out, okay? I promise.” With that, he crouched down, taking Johnny’s arm around his shoulders. “Let’s get you to bed. That’s better than the floor.” His legs weren’t the same as before, but he was almost positive dragging Johnny a couple of feet would be fine. “C’mon, work with me.” Johnny inhaled deeply, pouring all of his focus into standing up, leaning pretty heavily against his student. Miguel just focused on moving forward, one step at a time. “So close. Just a little further.”

It took what seemed like forever, but in reality, was likely only a couple of minutes. Miguel practically dropped Johnny onto the mattress, who landed on his side and rolled over - almost off the edge. Miguel managed to stop him with where he was standing before he could and, with a hard push, Johnny rolled onto his stomach and lay still, eyes already closed. The boy let out a relieved breath and moved to pull the covers over his sensei gently, then took a small step back, looking through the drawers for the Advil.

“Miguel,” Johnny mumbled, much to Miguel’s surprise.

Pausing, he straightened up, standing beside the bed. “What is it, Sensei?”

For a moment, there was no response, and Miguel figured he must have fallen asleep mid-thought. As he was about to turn back to the drawers, however, Johnny opened his mouth. “Thanks, kid.” The words were almost immediately followed by quiet snores.

Miguel smiled a little to himself, then turned back to the drawers. It didn’t take long to find the Advil, which he placed on the desk so Johnny would be able to reach it in the morning. He then left to fill up a glass of water and toss the empty bottles and cans in the recycling. Taking the water to Johnny’s desk, he took in his sensei for a moment.

Johnny always carried some kind of sadness with him, but he always put on a show to make sure no one saw it. Even before this, Miguel had seen parts of it. But now he knew just how terrible it could be.

Sighing quietly, he pulled the blankets further over the man he had begun to see as a father, and headed toward the door, turning the lights off. He hesitated. Then he turned around, faced the bed, and bowed. “Good night, Sensei,” he whispered softly, shutting the door behind him.

And by the time he climbed in bed, himself, it didn’t take long for him to sleep, either.


End file.
